In Plain Darkness
by TristanRazor
Summary: Sequel to my Five Nights at Freddy's short story. This one is longer, more detailed and more gruesome and shocking than ever! Picks up right where the first one left off. By now, Jason is trying to be cautious but the restaurant is slowly falling apart because of the recent dissappearences. What will happen to Jason and Fred!


"Don't worry little girl, you won't need luck where we're going…" just a few minutes later, Jason stepped out of the back room and immediately went to the employee's washroom and washed his hands, arms and face. The sink filled with blood. Then he walked out and put his golden Bonnie costume back on. Then it was closing time and Fred came up to Jason. "God! I thought the police would never leave, and i can't believe you stuffed another one! A little girl this time, I thought that boy was THE LAST ONE!? You lied… AGAIN!" "Freddy had a few missing parts in his arms so i needed her." Then Fred punched Jason and they wrestled each other into the maintenance room. Jason grabbed Fred's arm and swung him into Foxy and the 100 pound animatronic fell on him, with his pirate hook landing right by his throat. Jason picked up the hook and held it close to Fred's eye. "I'll take as many kids as I WANT!" and as Jason said that, the other animatronics eyes lit up and turned their heads to him, and stared. Then Jason felt the guilt sinking in. "DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!? It was for all your own GOOD!" Then Jason ran out of the room. The next day, Fred and a maintenance man were putting up Foxy. "Careful" said the worker "He has a broken jaw latch, ill fix it later." " I know…" said Fred with a disgust look on his face. After setting up pirate cove, the restaurant opened and business seemed slower lately and it was no surprise. The restaurant only made

$42.68 before the last party but at the last party, the most terrifying thing happened that the pizzeria had ever seen. There was a little boy at pirate cove looking at Foxy and climbing on the stage, which was against the rules. "Ma'am, your son shouldn't be that close to Foxy." said Jason coming from behind the prize corner. "He isn't hurting anyone and if he wants to dance with the Fox then let him." said the mom. "Mommy look! He looks so funny, and what happened to his mouth? asked the little boy as he closely inspected Foxy's broken and bent jaw. "Hey! There's a little kid in here!" said the little boy. Jason gasped with great fear of his discovery and then whispered… "do it." Then Foxy went to say his next programmed line, and he bit down on the kid's head with extreme force. The little boy fell from Foxy and a gooey reddish substance dripped from Foxy's mouth and it turned out… it was a chunk of his brain. All the employees ran for an exit or phone but Jason stayed still, deadly still. He was shocked, the mom in tears, Fred in shock and employees in disbelief, running around in disarray. Then other animatronics slowly turned to Foxy and stared. As they stared, it seemed like Foxy had a slight frown on his face. Then the police arrived and a newspaper headline was made… The Bite of '87. Fred thought since the police had been here so much recently, his restaurant was done for. Four missing kids and now a permanent and serious, life threatening, horrifying, horrible injury. The chief of police came up to Fred, "These incidents are becoming more frequent Fred, i mean how the hell do four kids get lost in a small childrens pizzeria and now this!?" "I know chief but this time it's the kid's fault, he climbed on equipment, it malfunctioned and he got hurt but we are very truly sorry!" "Im going to have to put this place on lockdown and police supervision for suspected foul play." said the chief. "No please! These animatronics hold a special place in the hearts of children! How about we close pirate cove and hand out free pizza!?" "Ughhh… ok but we need to install extra cameras and if there is ANY more problems, you're finished!" For the next two weeks, things went good until someone's… "obsession" got in the way. "Yea, I know i miss you too!" said a mom who was chatting away on the phone. "C'mon mom i want to go home to daddy!" said the mother's innocent, helpless little boy. "Tommy, we had a long day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and mommy wants to talk to her friend, ok?" Tommy was mad and he decided she would be a little while, so he went back to the pizzeria and waited by the stage. Just then "Golden Bonnie" called him over. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Jason said in his Freddy voice. "My mom is taking too long on the phone outside so I came in here to wait." "Good choice buddy! Say, do you want to play a special game!?" "Sure!" said Tommy. "What's it called?" "Don't say oww" he whispered and led Tommy to the back room. Only about two minutes later the mom came into the restaurant looking for her son. Jason heard the commotion and stayed still with the boy strapped to the table. He heard his mom and screamed but Jason buried his mouth with his bloody hands. The boy passed out and Jason heard nothing then came out slowly and he knew what happened. When Jason came out, EVERYONE was staring at him and Jason knew Fred couldn't take it anymore. The mom saw in complete disbelief Jason covered in blood and calmly and sorrowfully asked, "Where's my son?" the mom asked quietly. Jason stuttered as he tried to speak "WHERE IS MY BABY!?" she screamed. Then Jason did something he had never done before… he started crying. "What have I done?" he whispered. Jason slowly opened the back door and there, Tommy laid, bled out with tear tracks down his face. Then Fred called the police and prepared to go back into unemployment. "MY LITTLE BABY YOU MONSTER!" the mother said in tears. Then Jason ran out of Freddy's but got confronted by the police. "Hands up you son of a b**ch!" said the Chief of Police. "NO!" yelled Jason as he ran back into an alley. Then he realized there was an old boarded up door leading to a spare room in the restaurant. He busted it open and got in but realized he was cornered as the other door was boarded from inside one of the hallways. This was the room for failed character suits, some of the first character suits were here. Then the police came in with their guns aimed. "No no no no!" said Jason as he backed up into a corner like a wild animal but then saw where the hybrid animatronic/human suits were. They were in here for being extremely dangerous; for being a human bear trap because spring locks had to be loosened to open animatronic parts up for people to fit in and four employees died in one particular suit, dubbed SpringTrap. Jason saw the golden bunny suit he had been using for years and made his final decision… to be the fifth employee to wear it. "You're not gonna get me a**holes! Then Jason climbed in the suit and right as Fred came to see if the police made the the arrest and saw what Jason was about to do. "NO JASON! JUST GIVE UP!" Jason's last words were… "God, please forgive me for my sins and tresspas- Jason couldn't finish the prayer being crushed, mangled, maimed and squeezed to death, he fell to the floor and it was done as blood leaked from the suit onto the floor. A few hours later the chief came up to Fred, " I'll take care of Jason's corpse." he said "No, I will" Fred said…

The End


End file.
